Nos dolera Bts
by Aaooiimin
Summary: Lo que menos quería en ese momento Yoongi era volver a escuchar a Jimin decir "Lo siento" mucho menos un "Yo no quería" por eso lo corta antes que la frase continue, quería llorar de frustración. Hay recuerdos que preferiría no volver a mirar.
1. chapter 1

**¿Cuanto tiempo se es necesario para acabar una relación?**

Casi diecisietemeses fueron suficientes para menospreciar alguien, suficiente para que alguien cambie de opinión. Min Yoongi vivíaen un departamento amplio, moderno y con el dinero suficiente para mantenerse sin trabajar hasta que muriera. Vivíacon Kim Seokjin y Jung Hoseok, su familia.

Era con el chico llamado Park Jimin con quien llevaba de un poco másde un año de relacion ¿Fue agradable? Yoongi dirigia que si. Estudiaban en el mismo instituto pero en diferentes secciones, por un simple desliz seconocieron y aúnsiendo polos completamente opuestos la químicapego de golpe. Yoongi siendo un chico inestable habíadecidido porprimera vez entregar a sucorazón, ese alguien fue irrevocablemente Jimin asique las cosas siguieron su evidente cursoy eventualmente se volvieron novios.

Estaban feliz por el momento. Yoongi amaba a Jimin pero no pudo evitar pensar que su mismo amor fue quien le arrebatóla felicidad de las manos a ambos, pero de todo corazónYoongi se estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, sentíaque lo merecía, no se dejaríacaer con tanta facilidad, daríalo mejor de símismo para poder salir adelante pero fue casi imposible tratar de cubrir el sol con un dedo y másimportante aún, del pasado no se podíaescapar. Habíaperdido la cuenta de las veces que lo pensaba y si, quizássu mayor error fue forzar algo que no era,que evidentemente no seriá. Su relaciónse estaba desgastando y al parecer solo uno de ellos dos era conscientede aquello, como siempre fue Yoongi. InconscientementeJimin se estaba alejando.

Jimin contaba con una popularidad absurdamente exagerada para su corta edad y Yoongi no se quedaba atras, pero había cierta diferencia demasiado grande entre ellos dos, y quizás, sinceramente, lo que mas podia influencia era el simple hecho de que "ni siquiera se parecían". Jimin se acerba a las personas de todo corazón acompañado de sinceras sonrisas a diferencia de Yoongi quien era una persona fría, carente de tacto, quien quizás pudo endulzar su personalidad con las palabras pero sinceramente le importaba un carajo la sutileza y másimportante era un bastardo y de la manera en que lo viera el era el problema y asi seria siempre. Como si fuera poco su vida girósiempre en dos personas y con el tiempo se sumaron los cercanos de su novio y ahi se cerrósu circulo social, ciertamenteera un asocial experimentado.

Ha ojos de terceros el mayor error de jimin fue dejar que su popularidad se enredaracon su relación, dejar que los demástomaran partido en una relaciónque claramentenunca fue de dos no era sano. Pero Yoongi intento entender de todas las maneras posibles, el vivíaesforzándose por no perder la calma, pero como temíaen algúnpunto se daríapor vencido. Por otro lado nunca entendióporque Jimin se empeñaba tanto en hacer planes con el si simplemente no iba aparecer, trato de ser comprensivotantas veces. Habíasido fácilal principio; Textos, disculpas y las notorias excusas al no poder pasar tiempo con élpor anteponer a su familia.Yoongi lo entendía, lo aceptaba, se sentía orgulloso de su novio porque el tambien sabia lo que se sentía cuidar y proteger a las personas mas importantes en tu vida "Tu familia", pero Jimin comenzóa olvidarsus compromisos por motivos diferentes.

A los ojos de Yoongi, Jimin estaba cambiando, estaba dejando de ser, comportarse como un niño, estaba comenzando a ver las cosas de manera diferente. Con el paso de los dias las disculpas se hicieron mas constantes y menos elaboradas, sabia que debia comprender a todo lugar pero el mismo mensaje estaba llegando todo el tiempo; "Lo siento, te compensare despues. Lo prometo" Yoongi suspiraba dos veces, leia el mensaje solo una vez y a medias porque se lo sabia de memoria. Trataba de sonrreir debilmente cada vez que eso ocurria pero al ser constante la situacion sus actitudes habian cambiado, aun mas mientras pasaba el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cumplíandos años de relacióncuando habíapreparado una sorpresa. Era la primera vez que se habíadado el tiempo, la oportunidad de romper todo lo que era por la personaque amaba, aquel díaesperaba contarle todo la verdad a Jimin y al mismo tiempo que élle contarála suya. Jimin le habíaprometido que no faltaría, no fue hasta que la chica encargada del lugar le pidiósu orden por cuarta vez para sentirse másidiota que antes y si lo piensabien era una jodida estupidezsentarse ahía esperar a alguien que evidentemente no aparecería. Cuando la notificaciónde su celular se hizo presente no le sorprendió;

"Ayude a una chica de mi clase que estaba en problemas, me invitóa comer para agradecerme y la hora pasóvolando, lo siento".

La explicaciónera de los másdesagradecida, por su cuerpo pasóla remota idea de mandarlo al demonio y reclamarle por ser un maldito bastardo infeliz pero la mayor parte de su ser estaba llena de decepcióncomo para hacerlugar a otro sentimiento. Habíapasado cosas diez veces peores algo asi no podia afectarni por asomo pero no debíaser egoista, se lo repetíahasta que se le quedaba por la fuerza. Al menosteníael consuelo de saber que si Jimin se fallaba las promesas no eran intencional, Jimin no era un mal chico, solo era muy diferente a el.

Si lo piensa bien siempre fue así, algo en el se estaba cansado, mas el dia que al parecer Jimin no tuvo segundos suficientes para mandarle un mensaje, cuando fue abandonado a la entrada del cine o dejado solo en la mesa de una cafetería, quizástodaslas veces que se canso esperando a su novio en la puerta de su hogar. Se sentíaidiota tan solo en pensar, llegar a decirle, gesticular un "Yo tambien te necesito" parte del se sentíaculpable al quereracaparar a su novio solo para el y en una relaciónno habíalugar para el egoísmo, al menosno con Yoongi. Sin duda el hacia hasta lo imposible por sacar tiempo que no teníapara Jimin, tiempo que se desperdiciabainútilmente. Se sentíarealmente mal al en pensar que sabia que era su propio corazónel que borraba todo lo que compartieron.

Recuerda con claridadaquella vez que acompaño a Hoseok a esa famosa cafeteríapor Jin, el mayor habíacomenzado a trabajar hace poco ahíaun cuando no hacíafalta. Yoongi se llevóla gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Jimin y aquella bonita chica de largo cabello negro. No sabe exactamente que fue lo que mas pudo llegar a doler e incomodar; si el frío"¿Que estáshaciendoaquí" sin antes haberle agregado un carente hola de su novio o la ilusionada forma en la cual le sonreíaa la chica. Hay estaba herido por no darse cuenta de una cosa tan obvia.

"Tu debes ser suga, Min Yoongi ¿Cierto?"

Recuerda bien aquella tercera y armoniosa voz, recuerda que la chica le dijo su nombre pero a esas alturasno quería, ni necesitaba recordar algo tan innecesario. Despuésde aquello su presenciase volvióinvisible para la pareja frente a el ya que su novio y la chica se perdieron en su amena conversación; Sonrisasdiscretas, miradas obvias, coqueteos simples. Podríajurar que Jimin ni siquierase dio cuenta cuando abandonóel lugar haciendoun sobreesfuerzo; Hoseok queríaarrancarle la cabeza mientras que Jin queríaarrastrar de los cabellos a la pobre chica. Yongi era y estásiendo demasiadofuerte, tenia peores experienciasmarcadas en su vida, situaciones que han de destruir por completo pero aun estaba de pie esperando por Jimin. Por su cabez a pasola idea que aquella chica era lo mejor para Jimin,

"Tal vez estaban alejándose demasiado como para seguir juntos"

Recuerda haber escuchado de boca de Seok Jin en algúnmomento, con aquel pensamiento siguiócaminando, su corazónligeramente salto cuando sintióla voz de Jimin a su espalda, una mueca por sonrisase dibujóen su rostro al percatarse de su tono molesto. Solo bastóun ligero movimiento de manos para que Hoseok y Jin siguieran el camino. Habíaalgo que Yoongi no pasópor alto en ese momento, Jimin lo estaba arrastrando nuevamente a un límite, El cual no queríavolver a caer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi recuerda cuando se vio caminando nuevamente solo y sin rumbo fijo por las calles, a ese punto todo ya habíaperdido cierto valor para el. Como de costumbre, sin querer terminóllegando fuera de la casa del que todavíaera su pareja, a esas alturas no sabe si actúapor inercia o simplemente costumbre, tomósu teléfonoal ver que su novio se encontraba a pocos metros del, queríadarle una sorpresa. Todo se vino abajo, vio exactamente todo elproceso; Jimin recibiendoaquella llamada, la presenciade la chica, acabando con el desvíoa buzónde voz. Una llamada bastópara saber que no debíarealizar una segunda ni mucho menosinsistir. Yoongi deseono haber prestado atencióna todo eso, mas cuando Jimin y la chica caminaron feliz y tranquilamente en direccióncontraria. " Lo que uno no sabe no puede lastimar" Se intentóengañar a símismo una vez más, como de costumbre descargósu decepciónen símismo y fue cuando comenzóa preguntarse y asimilar que alguien como el no merecíaser amado y ni siquieradarse el lujo de amar. Pero seguíaempeñado en continuar su relacióncon el menor hasta que duela, cada díase convencíamásque aquella chica era lo mejor para Jimin.

Quisomarcharse pero no pudo, los ojos de Yoongi temblaron, su corazon comenzo a latir con mucha mas fuerza y fijósu mirada en aquella casa donde Kim Taehyung miraba atento cada una de sus acciones, ese chico lo estaba mirando con decepcióny pena. Vio como sus labios formaban las palabras que élqueríaescuchar de su novio, le regalóunasonrisa completamente sincera y le hizo una seña con sus manos para que guardara silencio. Yoongi en ese mismo momento se pregunta qué habríapasado si hubieraaceptado los sentimientos de Taehyung en ese entonces ¿Que hubiera sido de Hoseok? El jamas podria causarle ningúndaño a las persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Una vez másintentaba engañarse, pensando que quizásse le habíaolvidado ese detalle. Jimin era un poco idiota y olvidaba las cosas pero ya ni siquieravalíala pena pensar de esa manera. Yoongi recuerda haber suspirado una vez mássolo con la diferencia que su intranquilo corazon jamas no pudo estar en paz. Un bastardo como élno pedíamucho despuésdetodo no es como si hubiera sido un díamuy importante, especial. Ya no teníacomo engañarse, no puede evitar pensar lo bueno que hubiera sido, aunque no necesitaba mucho, con un "Feliz cumpleaños" hubiera bastado. Yoongi se siente idiota al empeñarse en algo que quizáno funcionaria, no podíaforzar algo queno estaba destinado.


	4. Chapter 4

Casi estamos obligado a tocar el tema del desamor cuando hablamos cosas de dos, cuando hablamos de amor también, porque el desamor ocurre y a vecespara que no te rompan el corazónes mejor fingirque no tiene uno, el amor te sube y te baja de pronto sin perdir perdón. La últimavez que Yoongi pensóen un "Nosotros" junto a Jimin fue dia que llego a su hogar con aquella noticia.

-Son solo un par de semanas, no entiendo porque estas haciendo tanto alboroto ¿Porque estas actuando esta manera?.- Le reclamóJimin con molestia.

-¿No pensaste hablarlo conmigoal menosantes de hacer planes con ellos?.- Preguntó.

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora ¿No?

-No voy a perder mi tiempo, no cuando ya lo has decidido ¿Cierto?.

-Solo vine para que sepas donde estare.

-Es demasiadaconsideraciónde tu parte.

-¿Porque estas siendo así?.- Volvióa reclamarle.- ¿Porquediscutir? solo son un par de semanas.

-¿Has pensado por algún momento, digo se te ha ocurrido que yo no podría estar aquí cuando regreses?.- Aquello se lo había cuestionado tantas veces, jamás pensó en decirlo en voz alta.

-Si no estas aqui ¿Donde estarías?.- le cuestiono casi de manera inmediata.

-Bien, has lo que quiera.

Yoongi decidióque no habríauna proximas vez, la realidad nuevamentechocócontra el y le aclaro nuevamenteque Jimin no era como el y en ningúnoportunidad siquiera se pareceríantan solo un poco. Jimin merecíauna vida feliz, segura y tranquila, lamentablemente para los dos, no podíadarle nada de eso. Asique el y Jimin tienen cosas diferentespor las que luchar. Habíanpasado tressemanasy quizásun par máscuando decidióque era suficiente, su cuerpo ardíapor las fiebre que lo estaba atacando desde hace un par de días, pero no era solo a causa de aquello que se sentíade esa manera, el estaba desgastado mentalmente. Parte del ya habíasoltado a Jimin, fue la primera vez que se permitióllorar, en ese mes habíahablado con Jimin dos veces solo porque el se habíadado el tiempo de llamarlo y en las dos oportunidadeslas cosas habíaacabado de mala manera. "Nunca pidióser siempre su prioridad pero haberlo sido de vezen cuando hubiera cambiado muchas cosas" pero qué máspodíahacer Jimin ya habíaacabado con todo lo que era el. Inconscientede sus acciones llevóuna vez mal el celular a su oído, cerrósus ojos esperando que la llamada entrara, se encontraba medio inconscientepero lo suficiente cuerdo para asimilar la situación, La voz de Jimin se escuchaba distante junto con la de un par depersonas más.

[Llamada ]

-Quiero que me digas todo en este mismo momento.

-¿Decirte que, Jimin?.

-¿Hay cosas que me estásocultando? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?.

-No ahi nada, ya te lo dije.

-Pareciera que escondes algo y me esta hartando toda esta situación ¿Hasta cuandopensabas ocultarlo?

-Maldición, no te engaño Jimin ya te lo dije.

[Fin de la llamada]

Yoongi no pudo seguir hablando cuando escucho lo que parecíanser gemidos desde al otro lado de la línea, aquella sonora y melodiosa risita de la chica confirmaron sus sospechas. Suspiro y contohasta tres, miente, fueron mucho mas aun asi no se adelantaa los ellos pero era imposible describir la decepciónque sintiópor primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez sentíarechazo hacia Jimin, la confianza que teníaya no estaba, al menoshace segundos ¿Fue idiota verdad? pensósin darse cuenta de la realidad, la dolorosa realidad que estaba experimentando. Habíaluchado mucho parapoder seguir con Jimin y nada habíasucedido, se sentíatan frustrado, habíasido lo mejor que pudo para ese chico sin embargo nada importo.

[Llamada]

-Eres feliz ¿Verdad?.- Yoongi no queríaser esa versiónegoístadel.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo soy.

-Yo no tengo derecho a serlo.

-¿Quéquieres decir? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estas bien?.- Yoongi se odio al sentirse culpablepor el evidente cambio de tono de voz en Jimin.

-Lo siento.- Se sintió obligado a disculparse de que no funcionara al final.

-Yo hice algo malo ¿Verdad?.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos haya hecho algo malo.- Yoongi dejo que las cosas siguieran su evidente curso.- Tal vez solo no estábamosdestinados a estar juntos.

-No digas eso.

-Jimin escuchame...

\- Siempre hemos estado juntos, he llegado a pensar que es imposible vivir para mi si no lo estuviéramos.

-Lo siento.- Yoongi sabe que nunca cambiaráel hecho que uno vive en lo alto y el otro controla lo bajo.

-Yoongi.

-Lo siento, gracias por hasta ahora.

[Fin de la llamada]


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi si lo piensa bien no es una persona que vive de los que pasóantes, mucho menos de "Que hubiera pasado" porque es simple, a esa alturade su vida no vale la pena, aun asíYoongi admite sentirse un poco, bastante idiota por pensar que las cosas puedenvolver a su vida de la misma manera en que marcharon. Aquel díano fue capaz de soltar a Jimin pero todo de alguna u otra manera se jode, el recuerdo parece másfresco que nunca. Primero; los rumoresse esparcieron másrápidode lo que le hubiera gustado. Segundo; habíasido una buena oportunidad para alejarse pero sin duda el amaba a Jimin e inconscientemente seenamoróde su sufrimiento porque de cierto modo era parte de su chico y paulatinamentede su vida. Tercero; ignoro por completo lasituación, el confiaba en el chico que decir amarlo por la misma razónrecuerdatan bien aquel viernes, aquella vista, las luces de neóny aquella persona que tanto decíaamarlo cogiendiendose aquella chica. La cual al verlo, al fijarse ensu presenciaen la habitaciónle sonrió, Yoongi termino leyendo claramente un "Gane" entre líneas, sin duda debíadejarlo ir. Quizástodohubiera sido diferente si Jimin hubiera sido sincero de primera instancia pero se justificóestúpidamenteante quien vio toda la escena con sus propios ojos, siendo sinceros Yoongi sabíaque su relaciónno funcionará. Jimin se mereciamas, no un bastardo como el, aunque eso no quita el hecho que dolíaya el lo ama mas que nada en la vida.

Si jimin le hubiera explicado la situación, si hubiera optado por contarle la verdad yoongi lo hubiera entendido, sin embargo optópor mentirle.

Yoongi siente que desde que entróa su hogar el tiempo se detuvo completamente, es totalmente ajeno acuanto tiempo se han quedado en silencio mirándoseel uno al otro, de cierto modo es demasiado. Pero Yoongi ya no quiere mirarlo, parece que la vida se estáriendo de éluna vezmás, de ambos. El tiempo parece querer jugarles una mala pasada despuésde casi un año sin verse, se congelanjusto en el pasillo, donde se encuentran. Yoongi se lo piensa másdos veces porquese vio incapaz en aquel momento de volver a toparse con la únicapersona que amado, sigue amando y ahora se encuentra frentea élmirándolotan roto, tan pedido que duele de sobremanera. Y ya no quiere pensar en nada más, se siente decepcionado de si mismo por no olvidar algo tan innecesario, el revoltijo en sus estomago solo afirman sus palabras. En aquel momento era estúpidoreprocharle algo a Jimin, todo el mundo sabíaque no eran nada pero al mismo tiempo lo eran todo, máscuando el mismo al final de cuentas le confesóque estáinconscientementeborrachando y ni siquierarecordaba como habíallegado a esa casa en primer lugar.

No tuvo másopciónque irsey dejar a Jimin irse ysin duda habíasido la mejor opción, no queríaque Jimin saliera lastimado por su negligencia aun si el era el únicoafectado. Opto por lo másfácilporqueel díaque desaparecióde suvida, el dia que se fue no se despidieron. Parte del no se arrepiente porque de igual manera los dos fueron tan egoístasque no fueroncapaz de ver todo lo que estaban dejando atrás, pero para Yoongi esta bien que todo haya sucedido así, de esa manera, han sido felices y ya nada másimporta, no se podíaevitar e todos modos. Como recuerdo ya estaban demasiadolejos como para permanecerjuntos, y se da cuenta que durante el tiempo que no lo vio nunca se habíadetenido a pensarque ellos habíandejado de verse de un dia para otro, haytantos "porque" y "quizáso "Tal Vez" que comienzan a darvueltas en su cabeza, solo llega a la conclusiónque quizásellos se quisieron demasiadoy solo no pudieron manejarlo. El ya no quiere sentirse de esa manera.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lo siento yo no sabíaque estaríasaquí..

Lo que menos queríaen ese momento Yoongi era volver a escuchar a Jimin decir "Lo sientomucho menos un "Yo no quería" por eso lo corta antesque la frase continue, queríallorar de frustración, sabe que el chico frenteel no se estaba disculpando por el hecho de estar frente a élcuando le dejóen claroque no queríavolver a verlo nunca másen la vida, el sabe que que esas palabras van mucho másalláy no quiere oirlas porque era demasiadosencillo, demasiado simple¿Si no queríaporque lo hizo? quiere pedirlea Jimin que se detenga y que por favorno diga mas por que tan solo son malos recuerdos que se mezclancon la realidad.

-No pasa nada ya.

Yoongi con eso deja en claro que persona la "supuestatraición" con la esperanza de no volver a cruzarse con Jimin, al menosno a solas. Pero aun asíse pregunta si alguna vez es demasiadotarde para dar un abrazo aunque sea de despedida. El alma salióde su cuerpo cuando noto aquel detalle, aquella vida, aquel pequeño el cual dedujoque tiene tan solo díasjunto a Jimin y ya no quiero saber más, no preguntar, ni mucho menos que le cuenten nada. El quiere arrancar lo mas lejos posible, lo máslejos que estéa su alcanceporque ya tuvo suficiente. Aquel pequeño es un recuerdo que preferiríano volver a mirar, aquel bebe que no tenia la culpa de nada.

-Tu estabas lejos.

-Lo siento.

-Nunca tuviste la culpa Yoongi.

Pero ahíes donde Yoongi siente que Jiminse equivoca, claramente si era su culpa, si el no hubieramarchado, si el no se hubiera alegado probablementenada de ese estuviera pasando. Baja su cabeza cuando siente el llanto del pequeño reciéndespertado. El líquidoque no pudo retener bajo por sus mejillas que rápidamentele recuerda que todo lo que estáviviendo es real, el dolor es real, nada es una simple ilusiónni mucho menos se lo estáimaginando, queaquella era su desastrosarealidad. Rápidamentepasa por su mente que si Namjoon estuviera ahílediría que Jimin y el no han aprendido ni una mierda de todo lo que han sufrido, de sus propios errores, que aúnlos dos viven con la espinaclavada en el corazóny el sinceramente le diríaque dejaran de joder pero de igual forma se lanzaríaa sus brazos porque duele horriblemente fuerte. El ya no quiere aparentar ser fuerte y aunque le parezcainfantil quiere que Jin lo tomóentre sus brazos en ese momento y le diga que todo va estar bien aunque sea mentiray parasu suerte e el momento que Yoongi se gira sobre sus talones puede ver la borrosafigura del mayor por sobre sus ojos empañados acercándosea ellos y sonrió. Dolíalo suficiente como para romper en llanto pero Jin capta rápidamenteese destello en sus ojos, ojos que no demuestran mas que tristeza.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ve Taehyung te estábuscando.- Jin le dio una sonrisaapenada antes de dirigir su mirada al menor.

-Cuidalo Jimin adiós.- Yoongi sin más se fue en silencio.

Yoongi al otro lado de la puerta se deja caer al suelo frente a un Taehyung quien lo tomócomo pudo y se aferróa su pecho. Fue un duro golpe asique Taehyung se limita solo a mirarlo, quedarse en silencio. En ese momento no habíanpalabraspara apaciguarel dolor que probablementeel mayor estásintiendo por muy sinceras que fueran. Asique simplemente lo saca de ahíporque el llanto de Jimin tambiénes demasiadoaudible y a Taehyung le duele que dos personasque se aman tengan que sufrir de esa manera. Por otra parte Jin sabíaque todo aquello iba a suceder cuando aceptóa Jimin en su su hogar pero a pesarde todo aquel chico fue parte de su familia y le quiso, quiere mucho. Peromásimportante aún, entendíamejor que nadie que aquel pequeño no teníala culpa de todo el sufrimiento que se han causado el uno a el todo ese tiempo.

-Es mejor que me vaya se que a Yoongi le incomoda mi presencia..-Jin Cerro las ojos un momento reteniendo las lágrimas, el no tenia corazónpara dejar ir a Jimin en esas condiciones. No se trataba de estabilidad económica, sabia aun mejor que ese chico iba darle una buena vida al pequeño en sus brazos. Se trataba que tanto como el y Yoongi estaban destruidos emocionalmente y aquello no era bueno para ninguno de los tres

-¿El bebe es tu hijo?.- Preguntóuna voz por detrás. Al girarse Jimin se encontrócon JeonJungkook quien se acercóa paso lento hacia ellos y sutilmente tomóal pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevóconcuidado a su pecho. Dirigiósu mirada nuevamente hacia Jimin porque necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba alguna respuesta. Era Frustrante para todos ver como dos personas que se amaban de esa manera pudieron llegar a ser san estúpidasy sabe que el no es nadie para opinar, mas cuando el mismo habia sido uno de los factores mas importante de pelea en la pareja gracias a su cercaníacon Yoongi, cuando élera quien provocaba de la peor manera los celos del chico frente a él. Pero tampoco estáen sus planes ver como su familia sufre y el esta sin poder hacer nada, porque si. Despuésde todo el consideraa Jimin parte de su familia másalláde todos lo errores.

-No.- Respondióante la atentamirada de Jungkook y Jin.- pero no lo pude abandonar.

-¿Quéquieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó el menor de todos ellos un tanto confundido.

-Ella simplemente llegóy dijo que era mio y se fue.- Explicó.

-Jimin.-Esta vez fue Jin quien hablo.

-Lose Jin, se que eso no prueba nada pero se que no es mio.- Respondio Mientras Jungkook le entregaba al pequeño quien comenzóa lagrimear.

-¿Que haras?.- Cuestionó el mayor. Algo en el le decía que Jimin no le estaba mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo aquello no solucionaba nada.

-Simplemente no puedo abandonarlo.- Una Pequeña sonrisase dibujóen su rostro al mirar al pequeño quien comenzóa sonreírmostrandosus pequeñas encías. Recuerda que fueron incontables las veces que soñócon formar una familia juntos. El yYoongi.- Jin Yo.. Perdoname.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Jimin..- Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto tampoco podía juzgarlo, no queria hacerlo.

-Yo lastime a Yoongi.

-Bueno, quiza si, pero Jimin; los dos se han Lastimado de manera cruel.


End file.
